moonlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
Vampires are undead supernatural creatures. Biography Origin The origin of the vampire race is unkown. Physical Appearance When calm and collected the vampire looks like a normal human, but when a vampire gets mad or hungry, they grow long fingernails, they gain dark circles around their eyes, their eyes turn a milky white color, and they grow fangs. When a vampire is deprived of blood for a long while or about to die the white of the vampire's eyes will turn yellow. Nutrition They need to drink blood to stay alive but it doesn't need to be fresh as they can steal older blood from blood banks. Vulnerabilities *'Stakes' - Unlike mythological vampires, those in Moonlight are not killed by a wooden stake in the heart, but rather merely paralyzed. *'Silver' - Silver acts as a poison against them. *'Fire' - Fire will kill them, reducing them to ash with a mere touch. Older vampires are resistant to fire; only harming them as it does human skin. *'Sunlight' - Unlike mythological vampires, those in Moonlight tend to suffer no immediate effects from sunlight, although it can be harmful if exposed for long periods of time. *'Decapitation' - Decapitation slays vampires as it does humans. *'Blood Deprivation' - Deprivation of blood will severely weaken them. Powers & Abilities *'Immortality' - Vampires are immortal; this means that they do not physically age beyond the age of their transformation, but they can be killed. *'Superhuman Senses' - Their senses are heightened as two vampires are shown to have a conversation in a decibel too low for humans to hear. They can see through darkness. Mick describes vampire senses as being "heightened to eleven" compared to that of humans. *'Psychic Visions' - Mick states that vampires can glimpse the future and the past to a limited degree. *'Superhuman Strength' - Vampires possess superior strength compared to that of a normal adult human and can manhandle them with little effort; including restraining or lifting them off the ground by the throat with one hand and throwing them across short distances with great force. Older vampires appear and claim to be stronger than younger ones, this implies that vampires become stronger as they get older. However, it is worth noting that the 85 year old Mick was able to overpower a 500 year old vampire, ableit with with much effort. *'Superhuman Speed' - Vampires move so fast that they seem to appear and disappear from a scene in an instant. *'Superhuman Agility' - Vampires can jump to higher and further than humans. They can defy gravity to a degree to achieve this ability. *'Superhuman Durability' - Being undead, vampires cannot be killed or permanently afflicted by conventional weapons or sources of injury such as gunshots and knives, unless said weapons cause decapitation. They are unaffected by broken bones. *'Healing Factor' - Vampire are exempt from disease and heal from any non-fatal wounds when they drink blood. Also, vampires tend to sleep in freezers though the reason is unknown. Transformation To become a vampire, a person is either fed with their sire's blood when close to death or dies with a vampire's blood in his or her system. This does not always work as sometimes the human will fall into a coma, stop aging but never wake up. By 'Vampire Law' the sire then must stay with the new vampire until he or she has completed the transformation and knows to keep their secret. If a vampire commits treason, by trying to reveal there secret or not training there offspring the punishment is death. Category:Vampires in film and television